1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device which makes one sides of two display panels having a small-sized display region abut on each other thus forming a display device having a size twice as large as the above-mentioned each display regions.
2. Description of the Related Arts.
There has been a demand for a display device which arranges two display panels close to each other thus forming a large screen which has a screen size twice as large as a screen size of an original display region of each display panel. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei05-66388 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a foldable liquid crystal display device which is configured such that a plurality of liquid crystal display devices is contiguously connected in the planner direction thus forming one large-sized screen as a whole. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei08-190089 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device having a large-sized screen which, in constituting the large-sized screen by arranging a plurality of liquid crystal display panels in parallel, makes dead spaces of joints of liquid crystal display panels inconspicuous thus allowing the liquid crystal display device to exhibit an excellent display quality.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,785B1 (Patent Document 3), there is disclosed a portable liquid crystal display device which arranges two liquid crystal display panels close to each other so as to increase an area of a screen while maintaining the portability.